Talk:Order of the Bloodied Sky
I don't think that a Sisters of Battle Order can be headquartered on a Space Marine Homeworld, though I don't have a precedent for saying this. The reason would be that the Chapter itself has command over any people located on their homeworld, being it's lords and masters. The IMperium is very suspicious of Space Marines taking command of forces outside their Chapter, and as a result they would be unlikely to tolerate a Chapter having dominion over Sisters of Battle, albeit indirectly. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:52, September 12, 2015 (UTC) It would definitely cause some tension between both factions but surely it would also vary from Chapter-to-Chapter, Order-to-Order, World-to-World, etc.? I can see your point but the reason I assumed it would be okay was that (whilst I have not outright said it) the Rhinos I created to have a very live-and-let-live attitude, with Yekna Prime being underpopulated/rural and the Rhinos secluding themselves in the centre of a vast plains, in a mountain. Whilst they are technically the lords, they are absentee lords. Plus, the Rhinos predate the Order by maaany years - so when the Order made the request to set up a convent at the location Carnificent fell it is not beyond reason that the current Chapter Master would have agreed to some terms of conditions (like that he has no control over the Order or their actions). If we assume that convents can be created on a SM homeworld then at the very least I would think the Order wouldn't have to submit to the same de-facto leadership as the citizens. I thought of the convent as a sort of... embassy. Where the grounds of the Covenant belonged to the Order, not the Rhinos. But if I run across something in the fluff that forbids it I will keep the origins and change the planet AtanianWinter (talk) 20:12, September 12, 2015 (UTC) It's not about the Rhinos style of leadership or even how their relationship actually works. The issue is how the Imperium itself percieves the relationship. The Imperium is beyond paranoid about even the possibility of traitors, which is why they take steps, some of which are rather extreme, to make sure that if one of their forces turn traitor they will have limited resources with which to harm the Imperium. A Sisters of Battle Order stationed on a Space Marine homeworld would be under the Chapter's authority by law, even if the Chapter chose not to exercise that authority. Additionally even if the Order and Chapter remained fully independent the Imperium would still be worried about the Chapter influencing the Order. Either way the situation would stoke the Imperium's rampant paranoia, and other Chapters have been declared traitors for less. Just remember that the Imperium never assume good faith with anyone. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:51, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I know what you mean but at the same time I don't think the Convent would (a) be willing to submit to the Marines' authority and (b) be assumed by the Imperium to be under the Chapter's authority (because technically all Battle Sisters are known to be under the authority of the Ecclesiarchy and occassionally the Ordo Hereticus - not local powers). What's more the Battle Sisters are extremely zealous and nye impossible to corrupt. So rather than it being assumed that a Space Marine Chapter + Battle Sister Convent sharing a single world are too powerful a force combined would it not be assumed that the Battle Sisters (who are very unlikely to turn traitor without the Ecclesiarchy demanding it) are a failsafe against the Chapter? If the Marines ever went rogue for whatever reason the Battle Sisters would more than likely hunt them down rather than join them. Similarly, if the Ecclesiarchy ever decided to pull some rebellion shennanigans on the Imperium (I seem to recall that maybe happening before...?) the Rhinos would be there to purge the Sisters. What I'm trying to say is, whilst I do understand that the Imperium is rampantly paranoid I don't think it would be assumed that having a convent on a marine world would result in some grand alliance - I think they would simply say 'hey, we don't need to worry about the Rhinos because there is a Battle Sister order RIGHT THERE and they will purge them at a moments notice'. AtanianWinter (talk) 02:59, September 13, 2015 (UTC) THAT BEING SAID - I have been doing some reading around, like I said I would, and have found a few forums/articles that imply that this tension between Chapter and Ecclesiarchy would be too great to maintain a single world under the authority of both the Imperial Cult and Marines. So I will probably move the Convent 'next door' so to speak and have them inhabit a neighbouring world. Keeps the tension but is more canon friendly. AtanianWinter (talk) 03:09, September 13, 2015 (UTC)